degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-25208014-20140726002452
Im letting all my feelings out and im letting off steam. Hopefully i dont get hate but if i do oh well. Lenore pisses me off to the max. I hate her with a passion that burns hotter then hell itself. She is messing with eclare. You know he loves clare, yet your ass STILL is trying to get with him. I pray to god that clare meets lenore cuz i want her to pop on lenore but it wont happen. But i hate her. Like why cant she leave eli and clare alone. Obviously he still loves her. So when clare called him he prolly just started talking to her and blew lenore off which is what tf she gets, but she shouldnt have been surprised or had the dumb face on. I know i dont ship shit and people tell me im wrong or something and im like okay ard. But when people talk about eclare or some ship i snap and start basically loosing my mind. No couple mess with eclare. Like. At all. I hate when that shit happens. Why cant they just leave eclare the fuck alone for one got damn season. Let them date and let them be happy cuz it saves EVERYBODY A LOT OF STRESS AND FRUSTRATION. Clew shippers on instagram i hope yall have a wiki and are reading this. Give it the fuck up. Clew is done. Over. Finsihed. Carpe diem. Its done so stfu and stop coming at eclare like its their fault. That ship was over when it started. How yall going hate on them cuz they got more chemistry, more shit in common, and actually have HISTORY. Not 2 months and some change like clew, 3 YEARS. Piss off I dont ship novas but imma accept it. Not cuz i dont like them cuz zoe can do better I dont like zig he really said yes to both maya and zoe and expected them not to argue? Like the fuck? Thats really it oh and his attitude is ._. I dont like zaya. Very annoying. If yall gonna date then date like damn stop being fucking friends with benefits and have a relationship if yall feel like that. Fuck. Triles is discusting disorderly and dumb as fuck. Miles if your suddenly bi then cool beans but notice how i said suddenly and tristan you just annoying im still pissed about how you yelled at maya for helping your dumb ass. Next Miles im on the ropes about if i like you or not. If you have a disorder then wtf i cant say nun but if you dont then i can. But the main reason is you wanted your bestfriend to lie for you in a serious situation so you could have a fucking relationship. That shit was selfish Zoe your queen <3 Maya queen <3 you make me mad with your choices sometimes though Elijah Goldsworthy <3 i love you so fucking much but i wanted to wring your throat and choke you earlier because of the lenore shit but aye man you rebounding so whateves but dont touch lenore and then talk to clare like you not doing shit -.- dont do that shit . Clare your getting better and better by the day. I hated you around the time clew started happening but now i like you and what you said to becky about her brother hah perfect couldnt have said it better my damn self also please meet lenore and if you fuck eli fuck him for me please k bye Drouche oops i mean drew your a bitch who lets his dick do the thinking instead of his head. Fucking with your brother's love is really dirty weak and outta control. You sicken me and i hope you dick falls off. Becky ugh you can do so much better then drew. But other then that i like you. Imogen queen <3 you and jack are beyond perf Jack queen <3 you and imogen are beyond perf Frankie ugh you pissed me off with the zoe thing. How can you say she cares what boys think yet a week before you asked your mom for a boob job because of what winston thought. Your pretty though Kiesha smd Winston i love you thank you for not lying for miles btw your adorable Dallas ily your sexy too damn :3 Alli you piss me off you swear you know everything about boys yet you make the same mistakes with boys. Dont give advice about boys please thank you Tristan you piss me off and i would say i dont like you but a part of me does also that triles kiss is just ew and you yelling at maya so uncalled for she was trying to help you Jenna your never on anymore Connor you annoy me with your logic yet your funny with your logic Adam r.i.p ps sorry you have a dick head brother Bianca babes i really dont know why you broke up with drew but whatever look at him and what he's doing to adam you need to go visit him and put him in his fucking place